The Power Of the Hearth
by Stickteen5
Summary: I believe That the goddess of the Hearth is or could be one of the strongest gods on olympus, si i'm giving her a demi god lets see if his actions can change the fates and destinies of the people around them. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The power of the hearth pt.1**

Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR WILL I EVER!.

Chapter 1

-October 18, 1995-

A woman who looked no older then twenty-four was walking up to a building wearing a trench coat with a black case on her back, holding an orange umbrella in one hand and in the other a baby boy wrapped up in an orange blanket.

"My little Michael, now I want you too know that I love you with all my heart and one day you could be something that could change the world for the better, to hurt or heal, just like me." She said as she place a black case next to the door with a note on it as she placed the baby on the door stoop and place the umbrella over him, then knocked on the door. "Follow your heart and it will bring you true joy, I'm sorry for leavening you." She said as she ran off he stoop and disappeared.

-Eight years later-

A boy and girl around four were sitting in playground at the orphanage building a sand castle as they were about to finish when out of no were a soccer ball crashed into the sand and destroyed it and covered the two in sand. "Hey you big idiot you wrecked our castle." Yelled the little boy at the three older kids about nine as they just picked up their ball and started walking away.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it brat" said the oldest boy in the middle and just threw his ball as the kids head and pushed him to the ground then the girl ran over to make sure he was ok. "Stupid kids" said another boy, as he was about to kick the two.

"HEY, stupid! Pick on someone your own size." Yelled a boy as he started to walk over then the boy ignored the two younger kids and then walked over to the other boy. "Oh yea and what are you goanna do shorty." Said the same boy hitting the kids.

"Nothing I was just going to say you shouldn't pick on the kids." Said the kid "Oh yea and what if I do." Said the oldest but then pushed this new kid on the ground and started to punch and kick him until they got bored and walked away a upset. When the boys walked away the two little kids ran up to the boy but were really worried when the boy had a large smile on his face and laughing with all his heart. "Hey Are you ok." Asked the boy when he saw the two kids walking over. "I'm Mike, that was some amazing castle you were making do you want help rebuilding it." When he said that the two kids got really happy and started to pull him to the sand pit where they started to rebuild the castle, well with mike's help it was more like a sand palace, and when they finally finished the two kids where so happy and then started to walk back to the orphanage with Mike hand in hand. "Hey, Mike why did you protect us from those big bullies." Asked the newly introduced Fanny as Lewis was looking at him with the same face as looking like she wanted to know. "Well I think being a bully is stupid and cruel and no one should be picked on and hurt like that, especially when they'll hurt cute little girls." He said that last part tickling Fanny a little bit. "But why we're just a bunch of kids who no family wants." Said Lewis looking down. But after he said that Mike sat down and looked at Lewis and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey little one now so what if your old family is gone right here at this place it might be small and it might be crowded we are a family you might not have a real big brother but I will be your big brother and I'll protect you with all my strength both of you, I will always protect both my family and the ones I love." He finished as he took the now awe struck matt and put him on his shoulders and took Fanny's hand and took them inside the sixth-street orphanage but once they go to the front steps they saw the owner of the orphanage, a very worried looking African American woman named Mildred Duffy, and once she saw the three children walking up to the orphanage she smiled and when they all got to the door she was both mad and worried when she saw Mike all bloused and Beaten. "You know mike most people wouldn't spend there birthday's picking fights." She said shaking her head. "Well I didn't pick a fight I defeated the bullies who were picking on my new brother and sister." He said proudly. "But Mike you didn't win they kept hitting you till they just walked away." Said Jamie confused, but made make look over to her with a smile, and replied saying. "Well I'm so awesome that I can win any fight with out lifting a finger." He said back to the little girl as they all started to go inside, "Alright now you two go up and clean I have to talk with Mike in my office alright." Said Mildred as both kids agreed and ran up to the showers and baths and then Mike and Mildred walked into her office where she went into her closet and pulled out a two objects one a bright orange umbrella and the other wrapped up.

"What are those?" asked Mike as he looked over the two wrapped up objects on the table.

"Well Mike I found these two with you the day you arrived here eight years ago." She said "Along with this note, it said 'This is my child Michael Vestal, now he is a very special child but to my demise I cannot rise him myself, please take care of my child, also when he turns an age where you see fit please show him this case that I have left with him. Thank you -H'." She said reading the letter aloud. "So this is from my mom?" he asked a little scared to see what it was but felt drawn to them and before he could react he already had them in his hand he then he unwrapped it and then found it to be a black guitar case but a lot smaller. "Wow, what is it." He asked as he opens it placing it on the table.

"Hmm it's a ukulele, kind of like a small guitar, it's really nice." She said looking it over.

When mike was looking it over he found a note on the inside too "I'll give you a minute to yourself alright." She said as she left the office so mike could look over the gift by himself.

After Mildred left Mike took out the note and began reading it to himself.

' Dear Mike, hey it's your mother, so I bet by the time your reading this you'll be all grown up wouldn't you, first off let me say I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you do to my family I was unable to raise you but I want you to know that even for the brief time we were aloud to share I love you with all my heart and soul and I always will. But I bet you'd want to know who your parent are wouldn't you, while in this letter I can't tell you who I am yet I can tell you about your father, your father was a very specie man he was a man who loved his family and anyone who he consisted a friend he was a very kind man and always was, I really hope you grew up to be just like him, he was a traveling violin player and he was one of the best I have ever seen, when he was young he had very little but still gave his warmth to anyone who needed it, in fact that's what made me fall for him, anyway this ukulele was something he made just for you when he found out I was going to have you, he wanted to give u a violin but I said you might want something a little more manlier, also inside this case are too objects from both off us. I'm really sorry I couldn't raise you myself but I do truly love you with all the warmth of my heart, now use the warmth inside of yours to make bonds in life and many friends also always be nice and always love your family and friends, I love you, -your mother H'

As Mike read the letter he couldn't help but smile and laugh at how his mother wrote things that made him really happy but also noticed the teardrops on the page where his tears had hit. He then opened the pocket in the case to find two objects wrapped up one was an old zippo lighter with an ace of spades card drawn on it and the other was a pocket watch neck less with some symbol on the top and the letters H on one side A on the other and on the bottom was an M. As he examined his birthday presents he couldn't help but cry a little but not tears of sadness but tears of complete and udder joy. "Thanks mom, Dad I Love you too thank you for the best birthday ever."

-Five Years later-

A Thirteen year old Mike was sitting in the library of the sixth-street orphanage of New York he was doing what he always have bin reading book after book along with his two younger siblings Jamie and Lewis with what ever they needed while he read all kinds of books from Romance novels, his guilty pleasure, to murder mysteries. He had grown over the last five years now wearing black convers, Dark Kaki jeans a grey Henley and thin cardigan, over the years he'd be trying to figure out who his parents were and what they did, there was also this weird symbol on the watch from his mother that no one could see but him and for some reason Fanny and Lewis. Fanny was really interested in theater and nature and even made a Garden with the help of Mildred and Lewis was interested in reading anything and tinkering with anything he could get his hands on, Mike would help Lewis and Fanny with anything from tinkering with stuff as well as with homework and project and of course with the kids who would pick on the two now dubbed "Make shift family", over the last five years the three kids were never adopted and would constantly watch the other kids coming and going, they didn't mind that much because the kids had there own new family. Although they all would spend there time in the library all three now went to a special school for dyslexia, which was ironic in their eyes, they all went to a new school for kids with dyslexia where Mike made two new friends Percy Jackson and Grover underwood. They were both kids with special needs Percy with dyslexia and ADHD and Grover had extremely weak legs, but that didn't stop him from being first in line on burrito day during lunch, over the last couple of years they three and bonded and were now on there field trip to the New york museum for there last school field trip before summer, they were touring an exhibits on Greek mythology. The subject seemed extremely boring to the rest of the kids but it was one of the only subjects where the three excelled it just seemed to click for them. While touring their teacher Mr. Brunner, a man in a wheel chair he was very funny and always had a way to try and keep his classes fun and interesting in fact he had a day where we battled each other like gladiators but with foam swords, was telling the class all about the gods and goddesses and what they represented as well as some of the stories that went along with the gods. "Alright class well meet up here in about half an hour where you can go do what ever it is you'd like go touring or even just sit around in the cafeteria just try and learn something new." He said jokingly as he went to the outside sitting area and took out a book to read while Percy, Grover and Mike walked around the museum to look at all the stuff the Greeks had along with the stories that followed them, until there was this painting of the twelve Olympian gods and as they looked at It there was this weird connection Percy and Mike would get from it While Percy would always stare intently at the God of Water Poseidon Mike would always look at the goddess Hestia sitting in the center tending to the flame with a smile on his face. But that was broken when time ran out and the boys had to head back to meet up with the rest of their class. But before they could meet up with them the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds their pre-algebra teacher, who had a well resentment toward both the three, she was never really happy with Mr. Bunner either. Well she then told both Mike and Percy to follow her into the next room before she told, well more like yelled, at Grover to go away, so he ran away in fear. Once she closed the door both of the boys looked around the room then back at the door but Mrs. Dodds wasn't there they were about to give up and leave when all of a sudden something screeched "WHERE'S THE BOLT!" it yelled.

Then the boys looked over to see Mrs. Dodds standing on a scaffolding glaring dagger at the two boys.

"Bolt?" asked Percy

"What are you talking about?" Asked mike

"Stop lying and give me the bolt!" she screeched again and then transformed into this weird human-bat hybrid that suddenly came flying down going to attack but when she missed she appeared on another scaffolding along with two other bat-humans. But before they could attack again the doors busted open and Grover and Mr. Brunner came in with Mr. B Glaring daggers at the three. "Give us the bolt Lightning thieves!" they screamed. But Mr. B Responded by shouting "Monsters leave here or I'll rip you apart piece by piece my self!" well the three didn't care because they just charged in going to attack the two then Mr. threw a Pen toward Percy and yelled click it before they jumped out of the way of the monsters. After wards Percy clicked the pen and it turned into a Browns Sword and then he swung the blade toward the here monsters and then one of the three suddenly exploded and turned into golden dust.

"Wow that was awesome, how did I do that." Yelled Percy as we both ran over to Mr. and Grover After the other two monsters ran away in either anger or fear.

"This isn't good we have no other choice we have to get them to the camp." Said Mr. Brunner as he talked with Grover who agreed and then took both Percy and me and we started to leave. "Grover, Mr. Brunner Where are you taking us what were those things!" we asked both scared and confused.

"Somewhere safe from being like that, however we must leave now." Mr. B explained "Grover you take Percy to Sally while I Take Mike to gather his stuff from the orphanage well meet at the camp tonight." He said as we separated even more confused. "Mr. B can you please explain to me what's happening." Mike asked as both him and Brunner arrived at the orphanage.

"Listen I'll explain every thing later but right now I need to get you out of here and somewhere safe so get your stuff you wont be coming back for a while." He said again a bit more strictly

"Wait But I'm not leavening Lewis and Fanny here by themselves they're my family and I wont leave them!" he yelled back at Mr. Mr. B just sat there for a second but then cursed to himself before he agreed saying, "Fine they were going to find out eventually." As he waited outside and Mike ran inside to get Lewis and Fanny quickly after about of 15 minutes the three came outside to see Mr. talking with Mildred and then told us to get inside the car outside, but before we could leave Mildred gave us a big hug and whispered in Mike's ear "Keep them safe." But that only confused Mike even more but he just nodded and left getting into the van.

After about an hour of driving Mike finally got up the courage to ask Mr. what was going on.

"Well I guess now would be the best time, Mike, Lewis, Fanny in this world there are such things as gods and goddesses and you three are the offspring's of these beings coming to earth and mating with humans to produce half-bloods." He started

"Like Greek Mythology and demi-gods?" Mike asked

"Exactly like that, one of each of your parents is one of the gods or goddesses of Greek mythology. And I'm taking you to a camp where you'll learn to hone your skills and powers given to you from your parentage to be able to protect yourself." He said as they just started at him like he had two heads.

"But those stories are thousands of years old and what about Percy Grover and You are you a demi god." Mike replied

"The gods would move with the times of man going from Greece to Rome to England and are now here in America they move with western civilization. Percy is a demi-god too however Grover and I are not we are magical creators Grover is a satyr while I am a. Oh no!" Be said but couldn't finish before he noticed the car of Gabe Percy's step-father on the side of the road flipped over and a huge bull thing chasing Percy Grover and Percy's mom Sally Jackson up the hill. Before I knew it the bull turned its attention to us and started to run to ram us but luckily we all got out of the car in time with me standing protectively in front of Lewis and Fanny "Run to the top of the hill!" yelled MR.B as he was now gone in a flash and so Every one started to run as fast as they could toward the hilltop and once they passed this huge tree Percy Noticed his mom could not make it threw.

"MOM NO!" Percy screamed as the Bull man grabbed Percy's mom and she too turned into golden dust, not thinking straight Percy ran out clicked Mr.'s pen and took the sword and slashed at the bull man's horn and then cut off one of its horns and but then hit punched and hit the side of Percy and nocked him a tree.

"PERCY NO!" Mike yelled as he too ran out in front of Percy protectively picking up his sword and standing firm.

"I wont let you hurt anyone else!" mike yelled as he too charged in but did the same thing cutting off the bull man's other horn as he to was knocked away and the sword flew back to a knocked out Percy but then mike stood back up and in a fit of rage he felt something pulse inside of him and a voice in his head said 'Use the flames to protect' and he suddenly he just shot the flames from the torches outside the camp sign fly out and hit the bull setting him ablaze and turning him into a mix of a golden dust flame, but before he could do anything else he passed out and fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was a blonde girl heading over to Percy and Lewis and Fanny next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, please rate and review I really want to know what you guys all think, and yea I don't own P.J or H.O.O give me some options for a pairing too. Shout out to the two followers B-ballismylife14 and Tigerlili98**_

**-Chapter 2-**

After the attack by the Minotaur the two now unconscious demi-gods were brought into Camp Half-Blood and placed in the infirmary and haven't woken up yet. But that didn't stop the two other demi-gods Lewis and Fanny from never leaving Mike's bedside, even though Mr. B and Grover volunteered to take them around camp the two said they wouldn't move till the big brother woke up.

"They've only bin out for a day now, I'm worried too but they will wake up." Said Lewis as he tried to keep fanny calm the two hadn't slept yet and it looked like fanny had bin crying all night from blood red eyes she was now sporting.

"But what if he never wakes up, I don't know what we would do with out him." Fanny replied wrapping some tires from her eyes.

"Come on fanny you know Mike would never leave us what dose he always say." Said Lewis

"That hell protect his family and friends forever and ever." She said back getting some hope back.

"That's Right." Said a voice next to the kids as they wiped their head up to see where the voice came from and it was Mike with one eye open and was now sitting up. "So are you just going to sit there or are you goanna give your big brother a hug." Said Mike now fully sitting up. And then the two kids jumped at him and hugged him so tight he was having trouble breathing.

"Alright you two having trouble breathing here." Mike said successful getting his siblings off him.

"MIKE! your finally away that's great!" Yelled Grover running, well actually galloping, over with a huge smile on his face.

"AH Goat MAN! 'SUPER SPECILE ATTACK MICHAELLLLLLL CHOP'" Yelled mike as he just responded to seeing Grover's have goat body and coped him in the face making him crash to the ground.

"Ah Grover sorry man, I uh kind of just responded to seeing your new uh legs." Mike said to his friend helping him up,

"It's ok, forget that I have to take you to go see Mr. Brunner come on." Said Grover as he lead them out of the infirmary and out to what looked like a normal camp there were campers of all ages running around some cabins and what looked like a huge fire pit right in the middle of it all Mike thought he saw a young girl turn into a woman of her twenties next to it and smile at him but before he could ask anyone about her she disappeared so he just put it off till later. All the cabins were decorated differently there was this one that had a whole bunch of people just glaring at him and looked like it even watched to go kill him he saw this one girl there and she looked like the leader and she looked ready to just rip Mike's head so he decided to push his luck so he winked at her but as soon as he did he was pulled away by Grover so as he so put it 'die an even more painful death then any I could imagine.' But then he took Mike, Lewis and Fanny to this large house right off to the side of the cabins where he saw Mr. Brunner sitting in his wheel chair playing poker with a man, who had most of the poker chips, in a leopard shirt drinking a diet coke out of a wine glass.

"You know the point of the game is to keep some chips Mr. B.," said Mike as Grover led the three over.

"Ah Mike, my boy its good to see you finally awake." Said Mr. B but then he started to stand up out of his chair and show that he had a house's body.

"AH SCARY HORSE MAN MICHAELLLLLLL. C" Mike started but before he could finish Mr. beat him to it.

"SPEICLE DEFFENCE CHIRON CHOP." He yelled but then realized he just hit Mike on the head and said he was sorry for hitting him on the head.

"Ah sorry Mike that was a reflex." Said Mr. Brunner but was shocked when Mike was just laughing not even minding he just got hit on the head.

"HAHA its ok Mr. Brunner Its just funny I've never seen anyone do that but me. "He responded laughing

"Ha-ha ok I understand, well Now that we're here you can call me Chiron, that's my real name." he said Standing tall after helping Mike get back on his feet.

"Hey mister how'd you get your whole horse butts in this chair." Said Fanny as she was in awe of the man in front of him.

"Ah well hmm how do I explain it, oh I know, Magic" Said Chiron waving his hands in the air after saying magic making the girl laugh at his antics.

"Alright well all of you I'd like to introduce you to Mr. D He's the camp Director." Chrion explained showing the man playing cards but e didn't look up shuffling he cards.

'All good and done Chiron now send them off so we can continue playing," said Mr. D looking ready to win but Chiron looked like he was dreading to play.

"How about I play you," said mike making the man looking up.

"An all or nothing game." Said Mike peeking the interest of the man in front of him.

"Alright come sit down." Answered the man as he started to deal the cards out to play a game of Texas hold'em.

After the card were dealt out it started a full out glaring contest between the director and Mike and it looked like there was lighting firing out of there eyes as they played as the rounds appeared the cards out were two kings an ace a two and a queen.

"You ready kid." Said Mr. D as they continued their glaring contest.

"Bring it old man." He replied but as he said that Chiron looked like he was scared for the kids life as Mr. raised an eyebrow.

"Well take this, Three kings." He yelled out in triumph waiting for Mike to make his move but then saw him smile and place his cards face down and wink shocking Mr. D.

"You got me their Mr., but how about I play you again later." Said mike as he stood up, "How about we go look around Grover, Fanny, Lewis." He said smiling as the four of them started to walk around. After they left both Mr. went and picked up Mike's cards and smiled when he saw an ace and king.

"That kid," Mr. D said as he smiles looking off in Mike's Direction so see him wavering backwards at Mr. D.

"So Mike why did you let Mr. Win?" ask Lewis walking next to Mike

"Ah you saw through my bluff did you?" Mike said scratching the back of his head, "Well I just though it meant much more to him then it did to me." He explained.

"Always too kind for your own good, you know that right?" said Lewis laughing at his 'Brother's antics.

"Well if I wasn't then who would tech you trouble makers right from wrong." Replied Mike ruffling Lewis' spikey blonde hair.

"Wait Mike you lost on purpose?" Shrieked Grover.

"Yea so?" asked Mike highly confused

"Better hope Mr. D Doesn't find out, he is an Olympian after all and those gods don't take to fondly to being tricked." Grover explained

"God? Wait Olympian, Mr.D" said Mike as he was trying to put the pieces together remembering the stories he would read of them. "Mr.? Wait D as in Dionysus!" yelled mike Finally figuring it out. "Well I hope I made a good impression." He finished.

"Well you don't seem that worried." Said Lewis

"Well let's take that tour then." Said Grover.

"Alright." They all said.

They walked all over the camp showing what there was, there was the ocean right off camp, then to the horse stables but in the stables weren't horses but Pegasusies there was a girl there her name was Katie, she said she was a child of Demeter, and she explained how they were very gentle and kind creatures and she would be more then happy to show the three how to ride Fanny was extremely interested in the Pegasus' and looked like she hit it off with Katie. Hey then took them to the cabins and explained how all twelve Olympian had there own cabin for there kids he told them that most of the cabins had lots of kids in each while some had non, and that the Hermes cabin was full of kids that weren't only unclaimed but also that the kids of the minor gods and goddess stayed there as well.

"That doesn't really seem right though, and what about gods like Hades and Hestia. They are Olympians aren't they why don't cabins?" He asked

"Well Hades along with Zeus and Poseidon made a pact that they would no longer have kids, also since he isn't allowed on Olympus he just doesn't have a cabin, Hestia on the other hand doesn't have one because it just isn't her Style she also doesn't have any kids." Explained Grover

"Well that's a shame." Said Mike, who confused Grover but before he cold ask mike Lewis started to ask question.

"Hey Grover is there like a library where we can read and stuff." Asked Lewis looking existed

"Um well you could always ask the kids in Athena's cabin if you could read some of there's." He explained much to the delight of Lewis and as soon as he said that Lewis was looking all over for it until this silver light appeared over his head, showing an owl and when it appeared most of the people of the camp stopped to see him being Clamed by the goddess.

"What is that?" Asked Mike

"Well he's being clamed by the goddess Athena as his son." Explained Grover "Its rare to be clammed this fast."

As he explained this Chiron announced.

"Hail Lewis Vistal Son of Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"Wow" was all Mike and Fanny could say.

"That's so cool Lewis." Said Fanny as she ran over and gave him a hug but when she looked at his face he just a shocked look as Fanny also had a light glowing over her head but hers was Purple and showed a grape vine.

"A…and so it's also bin determined, Hail Fanny Vestal Daughter of Dionysus god of Wine and Theater." He said his voice booming through the camp

"I.I" was all franny said as she had small tears in her eyes as Mike jumped over to hug his little siblings

"Fanny What's Wrong." Asked Mike holding the girl

"Since we know who our parents are dose that mean we have to stop being a family?" Said as Mike wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Oh so that's you're upset." Said Mike Finally getting it

"Super special family attack Michaellll nose flick." Said Mike as he flicked his little sister's nose much to the little girls demise. "Just because we don't have the same parents doesn't mean we aren't family, I will always be your older brother as your will always be my little sister, now if you want next time I see your dad I'll smack your dad upside the head." He said making the girl smile.

"Really, you'd smack a god for me?" she asked felling scared for him and happy that he'd do that for here.

"Of course I'd do anything for my family, I promise I'll do it and you know me I always keep my promises," he said making the girl smile even more.

"Alright." She said hugging he older brother. After there little moment two campers and consolers of the Dionysus cabin the twins Pollex and Castor and they explained they would take Fanny to there cabin and explain how things work, but before they left Mike, being the big brother he is, did threaten them saying if they don't take good care of her he would find them and hurt them. After Fanny left A girl named Annabeth who was about the same age as Mike took Lewis with her to do the same thing.

"Did you really mean that?" asked Grover after his two little siblings left.

"Mean what?" Mike asked confused

"You'd Smack a god outside the head for them." Grover said almost as if whispering it.

"Well of course they are my family and I'd do anything for them, I'd do it for my friends too I did it for Percy when he got attacked." Mike explained but then remembered Percy was still unconscious. "I hope he wakes up soon." He said feeling bad for his friend.

"Don't worry Mike he'll be fine." Said Grover "Now lets get you over to the Hermes Cabin all your stuff is over there and its where you can meet Luke he's in charge there, and it's where you'll stay till you're clamed." said Grover as he lead him over to the cabin. When they arrived Mike saw just how crowded it really was there were at least twenty bunk beds and sleeping beds on the ground too.

"Reminds me of the orphanage." Mike said as he walked through the door.

"Yea or a military bunker." Joked Grover.

"Better watch what you say Grover they might just jump you." Said a tall kid with blonde hair and a small scar on the side of his face.

"Luke there you are, Mike Meet Luke he'll take care of you, or at last try to, while your staying here." Said Grover introducing the two to ach other.

"Ah so you're the kid who fault the Minator." Said Luke shaking his hand.

"Yea I just got lucky, no big." Said mike waving it off.

"Hmm well I'll see you later Mike I have some stuff to do." Said Grover as he scarred off. Luke then took Mike over to where they placed his stuff. Giving him a sleeping bag and telling him to check it before he gets in it. After he put his bag on the ground and picked up the horn from the minator that he fought he picked up his ukulele case to check on the gift from his parents.

"Thank god." He said to himself after he opened the case to see his ukulele was undamaged as was his fathers' lighter and the pocket watch from his mom. Before he knew it there was some bell ringing outside telling the kids it was time for dinner. Luke showed Mike to the Dinner area there he saw both Lewis and Fanny talking with kids from there tables and such then Luke told him that it was time for the offerings, witch basically meant they head to put there food into a fire in the middle of the dinner area. Most kids would give a small pair to their parents while some would just put it in and walk away. When it was Mike's turn he paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say.

"Um. Hi there Mom or Dad which ever one of you is a god up there, I don't blame you for anything that has happened in my life but I'd like a sign something that'll tell me who you are. Well Anyway thank you Hermes for letting me stay in your cabin for a while and Athena thank you for calming Lewis so quick, and Dionysus I have something for you." he said as he placed his food in the flame when he did he heard Mr. D Sneeze from his table an look over at him where he smiled when he was walking away he though he heard something whisper into his ear again this time saying 'we will meet sooner then you think'. He then turned around facing the flame and saw it become stronger. After dinner Everyone returned to there cabins and Mike decided to take a walk so he took his ukulele case stinging it to his back and then walked away into the woods to look around. In the forest he saw a lot of satyrs and wood Nymphs dancing with each other he even saw Grover talking with one with green skin and red hair he smirked at his friend and now understood why he never saw him flirting with a girl at school. After that he left the woods and headed toward the water of the ocean and saw a could kids walking on the beach and even a few water nymphs swimming in the water, 'it really is nice here.' He thought to himself as he sat on the beach and started to look at the stars and just smiled as he enjoyed the night sky. After about an half and hour of watching the sky and water he decided it was time to head back to the camp where he saw his two siblings looking around for what he could only infer as him, so he decided to scare them, so he decided to sneak up on the two by walking around them and then while there backs were turned jumped up and started to tickle the two much to the two's demise until they surrender.

"Now why aren't the two of you in bed yet?" Mike asked he now realized how late it really was.

"Well you haven't sung to us yet Mike You promised you'd always do it when we're together." Fanny said making Mike smile.

"I did say that didn't I.," he said scratching the back of his head,

"Alright then." He finished as he lead the two over to the center of the camp by the fire pit and then had the two sit next to him as he started to take out his ukulele. He then noticed some of the other campers were there two looking to see what he was doing. Then he started to stump and looked over to see his two siblings looking at him with starts in their eyes.

"Hold me close and hold me fast

The magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose"

He then saw that most of the campers had stopped from going back to there cabins to listen to him playing, even Mr. .D and Chiron had come over to see who was playing.

"When you kiss me heaven sighs

And tho I close my eyes

I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak...angels sing from above

Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La vie en rose"

When he was done he saw that both his siblings had almost fallen asleep next to him and much to his delight he saw most of the other campers clapping and smiling at him. Then he scooted two siblings off to bed as he just sat by the warmth of the flame. He hadn't even notice time fly by and that almost all the campers had gone to bed while he just sat by the hearth. He then took out his mother's pocket watch neck less and was just staring at it.

"It's Very Beautiful." Said a woman who Mike didn't even see walk up next to him.

'Huh oh the neck less yes it is I just wish I could met the person who gave it to me.' Mike responded as he saw a small smile appear on the woman's face.

"That was a lovely song you played before." She said making Mike smile.

"Thank you, it was a song I really liked." He said making he smile.

"Would it be to much to ask for another?" she asked he voice very hopeful.

"Sure I'd love too." He said as he picked his ukulele back up and though of a good song to sing.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am"_

As Mike started to sing the last couple of lines he started to tear up a little and by the last line he was crying.

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean to start crying on you." He said about to wipe his tears away but before he could he was pulled into a hug.

"You really are such a kind child, to keep your true feelings held up so tight so that you could care for two others that truly love you. I truly am sorry that I was never there for you Michael." Said the woman who was now holding Mike.

"Huh Who. Who are you?" he asked with a shocked look in his eyes

"Hmm how do I put this, well honesty is the best policy, so I'll be straight followed I'm your mother, hi I'm Hestia goddess of the hearth and flames." She said with a smile on her face looking down at Mike.

"Mo…Mom?" He studded as he just jumped at her and hugged her so tight that he would never let go.

"Yes Mikey I'm right here, but I can't stay long so I'd like to know all about your life." She said stroking his hair.

"You do, alright well where do I start." He said sitting up a little

For the next half an hour Mike explained anything he could think of he told her about how he always keep her presents save with him never wanting to part with them and how much they mean to him, he told he about fanny, Lewis and Percy how he was always taking care of them and how much love he had for them. He then explained that he learned how to play the ukulele for her and his father and he was happy when ever he played he felt a warmth within him. Then he told her about the museums attack and that the monsters call him and Percy the Lightning thief and was asking about a bolt.

"Hmm are you sure that they said thieves?" She asked

"Yea they screamed it at us." He responded, "what dose it mean?" he asked.

"Hmm Mike there is trouble on Olympus, Zeus master bolt for which all lightning is created has bin stolen and you and Percy are being blamed because you were the closest to Olympus at the time." She explained

"But me and Percy haven't ever bin to Greece?" he told her.

"Ah well actually Mt. Olympus is on top of the empire state building." She said to the boys disbelieve. "Well that doesn't matter my time is almost us so I must tell you about the presents I have given you can you get them for me." She finished as he took out the lighter and the pocket watch.

"This pocket watch, much like Percy's pen is and object that will turn into a weapon, click the top here and it will turn into two short blades." She explained as he clicked it and then two swords appeared in his hand they had wooden handles that curved on and angle and the blade angled off the wooden handle. (Basically twin gun blades without the gun inside). "Now since you are my child there is some powers you do have, the heart is a extremely strong power it has the potential to harm but it can also heal as well, though right now you might not have total control you will gain control over the power of the hearth's flame." She explains moving the fire around her hand. "Mike I'm sorry I must leave you know there is still problems on Olympus but I want you to know I love you, I will claim you soon as my child, remember this if you ever need to ask me something ask the hearth and I will answer, I love you son." She said as she hugged him on more time.

"I love you too Mom, and mom thank you for meeting with me." He said giving her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared in a flash of flames.

"I will make you proud." He said to himself as he went into the Hermes Cabin to get some sleep.

**So there you go let me know what you think and please rate and review and let me know who you would want paired together, I really new to writing so i'll try to get a new chapter up when ever i can (College ****problems).I used Iris by the goo goo dolls and La vi an rose by louis armstrong for the two songs, look them up for ukulele they sound really pretty.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR WILL I EVER!

_**Alright so i know i might not be the best **_**_author and my story might get boring but please review and i'll try my very best to respond to each._**

Chapter 3

-The Underworld-

"Dammit Why is it so gods forsakenly hot down here the Flames have bin a hundred time, ore fierce then they normally are!" Yelled a Figure as he sat in his throne fanning himself with a make sift Fan. "Maybe I should have Hestia take a look at them since flames are he domain, she was the only one who would ever talk with me." He continued, but as soon as he said that a fireball right in the face hit him. "Why dose this keep happening!" he yelled to himself again as the Three Furies Entered his Throne room.

"My master we failed to get the bolt from the Children." Said one of them

"Oh great bad news.' He said sarcastically

"Well there is more they, have reached the camp." Another said

"And the Minator was killed by the two, they seem very powerful." The last stated

"We Must go and kill them now!" the first yelled again as the other two agreed. But as soon as they did all three of them burned up in a blaze of flames and screams.

"What, why is the flame attacking, wait He's…" but before he could say her name another fire ball hit him in the face he fell off his throne to face his oldest sister standing above him glaring,

"Oh no come on sis what's with the flames."? He asked her, as he slowly got up scared out of his mind.

"A warning, to mind your reach when you interfere in my plans for our world, my hearth is powerful and I will release it all out to protect MY SON." She yelled out as she shot a full power blast into the ground and disappeared with out another word.

"S…son? Awe crap she's the one we have never wanted to anger. But witch one, well I guess I'll see eventually." He said to him self "I can't wait to meet you nephew." He finished with an evil smirk.

-Camp Half Blood-

Mike had just woken up curtsies of the stroll brother who dumped a whole bucket of ice cold water on him, once it hit he woke up but was laughing along with everyone else, and is now laughing and talking with the stroll brothers and Luke to get breakfast until he saw Grover looking really tired heading over to the med bay.

"He you guys go on ahead I gotta go does something." Mike said as he ran toward the direction Grover was in, and saw him sitting over Grover muttering to himself and looking really bad.

"You know, Grover you aren't looks great." Mike said startling the sytar half to death.

"AHH, gods Mike don't see up on people." Grover said as Mike just laughed at him walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Grover you know it isn't your fault he's like this so don't stress about it. he'll wake up it'll take more then that to kill the two of us plus Percy's to stubborn to die just yet." Mike said to him cheering Grover up a little.

"Thanks Mike." Grover said wiping a tear away and mike could of swear he heard Grover mumble 'please do be gone like her, Thalia.'

"Listen Grover you look terrible so go get some food I'll look over the idiot." Mike said pointing to Percy over his shoulder and sat down and sat while Grover left for breakfast "I'm going to have to ask someone about this Thalia later" he said to himself as he took out a book and put on his glasses and started reading. Hoping his friend might just wake up or something. Then he remembered something his mom said last night, 'The heart is a extremely strong power it has the potential to harm but it can also heal as well" he said to himself and took out his fathers Lighter and started opening and closing it, but then stopped and looked at it "I wonder" he said to himself as he looked around and saw no one else in side the med tent.

He stuck the lighter setting it ablaze and looked at the flame on the and though about his mother and what she told me last night and he then thought of Percy and Grover and his brother Lewis and sister Fanny, 'Please help him, help me help my friend' he thought to himself and then the flame started to move to his hand not fully under his will but enough to keep it there it then turned from a orange light started turning golden in his hand and then in his head he heard 'good, mike this WILL help ' he heard his mother's voice say in his head he then place his hands on Percy's chest and suddenly the light engulf Percy and saw him start to sturr as the light started to die down

And he stared hopeful at his friend. "P..Percy and you awake?" Mike asked to hopefully see him stir, and to his joy he did but when he wasn't waking up completely he got an idea in his head. "Percy if you don't wake up right now I will use my super special friend chop." He said in his ear and to his joy he saw his friend shoot up out of fear screaming "Please no not that!" and then got a little dizzy from getting up to fast that he just had to take a minute.

"Looks like you finally awake." Said mike as Percy wiped his head around to see his friend right next to him.

"Mike you're here, wait where is here," Percy said but when he said that mike got an evil idea in his head that he couldn't help but use.

"Percy I'm going to be completely honest with you." Mike started

"Percy we're dead." Mike said with a straight face.

"W…What really, but I'm to young to die, I never kissed a girl I never got a girl friend and I never got to go to Disney world!" Percy said, well basically screamed it, as Mike just started Dying from laughter at Percy's ideas.

"Disney world are you serious that's what your worried about that you never went, man your way to easy to trick and to please." Mike said laughing.

"W..Wait you mean your lying." Percy said dumbfounded

"Yea you block head I'd never let you die." Mike said flicking his forehead with a smile. Come on I'm going to take you to Chiron." Mike said as he got Percy on his feet and then walked out of the tent to see the girl Annabeth, who took care of both Percy and Lewis yesterday.

"Hey, your annabeth right thanks for taking care of Lewis yesterday." Mike said to the girl who looked happy.

"Oh no problem." She said then looked to Percy studying him

"Oh Percy this is Annabeth, and Annabeth this is Percy, Percy she was the one who took you inside after the attack and helped take care of you." Mike explained

"Oh really, thanks." Percy said reaching his hand out to shake the girls. But she just continued staring at him studying him as if looking for some clue to figure out who he was or what his weaknesses was. "You drool in your sleep." She said as she started to walk away from the dumbfounded Percy and the snickering

"She's right you know, I like her." Mike said they continued on walking.

"So you brought Lewis and Fanny too?" Percy asked curiously

"Yea they already got clamed too." Mike said

"Clamed?" Percy asked

"Oh umm I'll let Chiron explain that." Mike said as they came close to the big house.

"Ok, one more question who's Chiron" Percy asked.

"Now Percy my boy have you forgotten me already." Said Chiron as he walked up to the two.

"M…Mr. Brunner!" Percy said freaking out a little and pointing at Chiron, "your half horse!"

"Oh, would you look at that." Chiron said messing with the boy much to his annoyance, "ha-ha well my boy its good to see your up here I'm known as Chiron." He said as he lead the two boys inside.

"Well the other one is up too, great." Said Mr. D from his table drinking a diet coke.

"Ah well Percy this is the camp director Mr. D." said Chiron

"Umm.. Nice to meet you I'm Percy Jackson." Said Percy

"Yeaaaa… I don't care." Said Mr. D

"What?!" said Percy?

"Oh never mind him Percy." Said Mike as he slung his arm over Percy's shoulder. "Hey Chiron I'm gonna go explore some more, take care of our knuckle head here, I'll see you later Percy." Mike said as he started to go but stopped. "Oh yea there's one more thing I have to do." Said Mike as he walked over to Mr. D. "I have a message for you." He started.

"Yea what is it?" asked Mr. D

Then Mike raised his fist in the air and punched square on the top of the head. "That's for not finding Fanny sooner." The then walked away without s second thought but Mr. D was shocked Chiron was looking like the planet had exploded and Percy well Percy had no clue what was even going on at all so kind of just cheered on Mike.

"I'll see you later." Said Mike waving back at them

"Hmmm now lets see what I can find out about this Thalia girl." Mike said but then his stomach growled, "Uh maybe I should get some food first though." He laughed at himself Then Mike started to head over to the Dinning Pavilion but on the way there he saw bunch of guys picking on some of the girls at the garden, who he could only guess were children of Demeter, and no body was caring.

"Hey cut it out," yelled one of the two girls being picked on

"Give back our strawberries." The other yelled

"

"Well I guess I have to be the hero again. Maybe I am too nice for my own good." He said to himself as he headed over to the other kids.

"Well I heard that older boys who pick on little girls are nothing but losers." Said Mike as headed over.

"Oh yea and who are you there super man." He said

"Hmm never thought that far ahead, all I am is just a kid, who'll protect the young and help anyone who is in need." He said, the last part in a big super hero voice to cheer up the two little girls who did laugh at his silliness.

"Oh yea and what will you do, we are the children of Ares, the God of war, what can you even do!" they yelled

"I already hit one god today I don't really care about others." Said Mike looking off and scratching his head.

"Oh your that kid that got lucky with and killed that minatory." Said one of them

"Oh yea he's just a lucky brat." Said another then they started to hit him and kick him and beat him but through all of it all Mike did was just stand up after falling to the ground and stand up and smiling at them which only pissed them off only more while the girls ran to get help.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" yelled the one in the middle.

"Yea it isn't fun if you just stand there!" yelled the others, but Mike just got a very serious face and glared at them.

"Not fun? It's fun for you to pick on the weak, it's fun to hurt your family, and this gives you pleasure if you three think bullying others will make you stronger then you dead wrong real strength come from when you protect what's most important to you. I will fight for my family either there my Brother Sister or cousin I will fight anyone who hurts them!" Mike yelled at the boys and punched the one right in the middle and knocked him on his ass. The boys had no idea what to do so they give up and walk away giving up on punching both Mike and the two girls. After wards the two girls came over with their head counselor.

"Kate! Kate! He's hurt please help him!" said the girls but they were surprised to see him just stand up and smile at the three girls in front of him bend down so he was face level with them.

"Hey there you two are you alright there." Mike said with a smile.

"Hey why'd you do that?" asked one girl

"Yea and why didn't you fight back." asked the other as he just sat down on the ground while the two girls and the now present older one started at him curiously.

"What because if I just kicked their butts them they would have never learned the lesson I just taunt them." Mike said as he rubbed the two girls heads.

"What do you mean?" asked the older girl who just kneeled down in front of Mike and placed a first aid kit next to her.

"Well we're all family here and I'll always take care of my family besides who would want to see two cute little girls cry." He said giving her a smile.

"Your and idiot couldn't you have told them that with out getting yourself beaten up!" She yelled at him.

"Huh, I never though of that." He replied

"Moron now lets see those bruises." She said starting to put band-aids on his face and arms while the two girls were hugging Mike while he was tickling them and making them smile.

"Ha-ha I'm Mike, and you are?" Mike said asking the three girls in front of him.

"I'm Gabby and I'm Izzy." Said the two girls in front of him together.

"Well gabby izzy its great to meet you." He said "and you miss?'" he ask the girl who took care of him.

"I'm Katie head counselor of the Demeter Cabin." She said trying to look mad at him even though he knew she was faking it.

"Head counselor that's great, hey can you do me a favor do you know who Thalia Is?" he asked with hope in his eyes, but when he said the name Katie suddenly had this look of sadness and almost looked like she was gonna cry a bit.

"Oh…umm well you see it's a rather sad story I never meet her myself but I've heard of her from Annabeth and Luke, they said she was brave and kind she was also a punker too, I really wish I could have met her." She started but with mike's determined look as she started the story. "Ok Girls go bck to the cabin alright." They left although they didn't like the idea of it. "So well a few years ago Grover was escorting three kids to the camp Luke, son of Hermes, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus. While they were on the way up the hill some Cyclops was chasing them and they were getting closer to them. Then the one of the monsters threw a tree and it hit Grover and he got hurt pretty bad so for Luke and Annabeth could get Grover to the camp Thalia choice to lead them away, Since she was the daughter of Zeus she was the most powerful but she also gave off the greatest scent then the other two, once they got to the camp she started to fight more she stabbed one of them and made one of them turn to dust but when she went to o back she was hit by another monsters club and she was sent flying. As she sat there crying Zeus decided on another way for Her to live a way for all of us to live he transformed Thalia into the tree that stands at the entrance and with that tree came the barrier and because of her We can all live peacefully here at this camp." She said wiping a tear from her eye from the story.

"Wow, hey Katie thanks, I'll see you later Katie alright." he said as he winked at her and started to sprint tword the tree, only stopping once at the cabin to get his ukulele, and once he got there he just stood there staring.

"Well hello Miss. Thalia. My name is Mike, it's very nice to meet you." Mike said as he place his hand on the tree but when he did he felt something it was weird kind of like a heart beat or like when he used the fire to help Percy. He then sat next to tree and sat there with her just watching the clouds pass and waiting, waiting for something to tell him what to do. He then closed his eyes and then in his mind he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hello Mike." The voice said "I'm Thalia" After that was said Mike wasn't shocked or confused for some reason he was content with her voice and happy it was there.

"Well Miss Thalia I see it must be really boring here by yourself all the time so how about I make you a promise a promise that I'll come here everyday and talk with you I'll even sing you a song if you want too." He said to her hoping she'll answer again.

"I'd like that." She replied. After she replied mike opened his eyes and took out his ukulele and sat there for a moment and imagined her with him his mind sitting there with him.

"Since your stuck like this I'll protect the people you risk your life to." He whispered.

_**Oh uh-huh**_

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**_

_**I'll sail the world to find you**_

_**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**_

_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

_**Find out what we're made of**_

_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**And I know when I need it**_

_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_

_**You'll be there**_

_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

_**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**_

_**And you just can't fall asleep**_

_**I'll sing a song beside you**_

_**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_

_**Every day I will remind you**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Find out what we're made of**_

_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**And I know when I need it**_

_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_

_**You'll be there**_

_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

_**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**_

_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_

_**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**_

_**You know...**_

_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**And I know when I need it**_

_**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**_

_**You'll be there**_

_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**_

_**Ooooooh, oooohhh**_

_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**_

"So Thaila tell me what you think?" He asked looking up at the sky smiling. But suddenly an acorn dropped from her branch and hit him in the head.

"Ow, you know a simple no would have bin fine." He said rubbing his head.

"I did like it, thank you." He heard her voice say.

"That's good I'll come back tomorrow if you want me too, maybe I'll have some the Demeter cabin plant some flowers around here." He said as he started walking away.

"Please come again but.." he heard her say but before she finished three more acorns fell from the tree and hit him.

"Ok ok no flowers, bye Thalia." He said as he reentered the camp and as he did he heard a loud woman's scream and ran to see what it was. When he finally got there he saw the girl that was in front of the Ares cabin yesterday but now she was soaking wet and looked even angry her then she was yesterday and when she past Mike she just glared at him and said "You better tell your friend to watch his step." And then stormed off.

Now Mike had no idea what she was talking about until he saw

Percy standing outside the bathrooms looking even more confused then he was.

"Great you've bin up what 3 hours and you already made an enemy." Mike said to Percy as he walked over.

"Yea well at least I haven't punched a god yet." Percy shot back

"Well you got me there." Mike laughed but made Percy confused.

"You don't even seem like you regret it." Percy said

"Because I don't I'd do it again if it made little fanny smile. now come on I'm hungry lets get some food." Said mike as he and Percy walked to the Dinner Pavilion. There Most of the campers were staring at the two new comers and most at Mike for the performance he gave last night, then the boy made there sacrifices to the gods Percy to Hermes for housing him and Mike gave his to Hermes, for the room, Zeus, for Thalia's sake, and of course his mother Hestia. After they had Lunch Mike and Percy didn't really do anything besides Talk with Lewis and fanny and then Chiron took them to get fitted for there uniforms for the upcoming capture the flag game. But this confused them even more when it was armor, since capture the flag is suppose to a game and what game needs battle armor.

"I thought capture the flag was a game, what's with this weird armor? I don't even know how to put it on" Asked Percy seeing that he put it on upside down and couldn't reach the straps on it either.

"Well in a way it is still a game." Said Chiron looking at Percy and trying not to laugh.

"You know it would help if you had the armor on right." Said Mike laughing at Percy and walking over and fixing the armor he had upside down.

"And here are your helmets'" said Chiron handing them two helmets with the Greek flumes on the top. Percy reluctantly took his while Mike just stared at the one in Chiron's hand.

"No way." Said Mike staring at Chiron.

"But Mike…." Chiron started

"Sorry but it's just not my style." Said Mike just laughing at Percy and Chiron's dumbfounded faces. "Percy you should keep yours though you're a bit more of a risk taker then I am." Mike said looking at Percy, who reluctantly agreed to his explanation.

"Now that you have your armor I think it time for you to get a weapon for practice and then if you go on quests they'll be the one's you'll use for that." Said Chiron

"Well I still have the Pen you gave me, so I think I'm good with that." Said Percy taking out the pen and looking at it again.

"Thanks fine, but Percy that sword has had many other owners with long and very tragic past, take care of it." Said Chiron in a very serious face, but then looked toward Mike.

"Alright then lets get you something Mike." Said Chiron as he lead to boys toward the Camp's Armory and once inside Chiron started explaining the types of swords.

'I should get something like the ones mom gave me' he thought to himself fingering the engagements on the watch around his neck.

"Chiron, are there any like short twin swords?" asked Mike then Chiron looked around for a second and pulled out two bronze swords that Mirrored each other.

"How are these my boy?" he asked giving them to Mike.

"I think I'll use these, they seem… right." Mike said holding them in his hands.

"Good now that's done you can take Percy with you to your first swords lesson with Luke, he'll show you the basics in using them, He should be in the Arena." Said Chiron Pointing outside in the Direction they should walk.

"Thanks Chiron we'll see you later." Mike said taking Percy with him off to the Arena. Where he saw Luke and the rest of the Hermes Cabin About to start training.

"Ah so there you are." Said Luke as he saw Mike and Percy coming over.

"Alright I'm Luke," he said introducing himself to Percy. "Everyone this is Percy and for those of you who don't know this is Mike." Luke said introducing them to everyone in the arena. "Alright now that that's over with lets get started I want you all to pair up and start to spar, while I'll walk around and help you out as we go, Mike Percy I'll star with you and give you some of the basic movements." Said look as the res of the cabin started to move on. "Now being using a sword isn't entirely that hard its mostly self explanatory, so first we'll spar a little to see how good your reflexes are." Said Luke "Percy I'll start with you." As he picked up his sword and Percy clicked his pen to get started. "Alright ready start" Luke then charged at Percy with a downward swipe to simply see his reaction and to his surprise Percy reacted quicker then he though and blocked his strike and spun his blade making Luke's fly out of his hand and land next to him leaving a shocked luck at the tip of Percy's blade.

"Well that escalated quickly." Said Luke as he laughed a little bit from how fast Percy blocked and defected Luke.

"Wow H..How did I even do that." Said Percy even more shocked then both Luke and Mike.

"Your diagnosed with ADD right, well that's not really what it is you see it's really your battle reflexes at work you want to fight and your Brain is wired to defend itself, in fact that's how most of us find the powers some of our Parents gave us." Said Luke explaining what happened. "That was great, lets go again this time I wont hold anything back" said Luke picking his sword back up and then waited for a second, "ready GO."

Luke then charged at Percy again this time instead of an overhead strike he waited and then strikes sideways where Percy barely blocked but then Luke kicked Percy right in the chest and flew backed a little then responded by going in to strike but Luke had so much more experience that he blocked the strike and then went to hit Percy in the arm but Percy spun around and hit Luke, but Luke responded by Ducking and rolling away but Percy chased him and then went to attack him again but Luke did the same move Percy did before and spun the Blade right out of his hand and had it land right next to him.

"Nice try Perce but you'll have to train a lot harder to beat me." Said Luke as he shook Percy's hand smiled confidently. "But that was really good, Mike your up next." Said Luke as he looked towards Mike who was looking at him curiously.

"Hmm.. Alright." He said when he started taking out his sword but only took out one from it's sleet at his hip.

"You have two you should fight with both." Said Luke looking at him questionably.

"But then it wouldn't be fair." Said Mike surprising Luke. "I mean your not even close to really trying, you weren't with Percy so I doubt you will with me." Said mike as he got ready

"Fair enough, how'd you know I wasn't trying?" asked Luke

"You were watching Percy with a gaze that looked like you knew what was coming." Mike said surprising both Percy and Luke but Luke regained his composer and then laughed.

"Darn I thought I could hide it better, but fine lets Dee how much I'll have to hold back with you." Luke said getting ready.

Luke then charged in and went to strike over head but Mike simply moved to the side and just watched as Luke attacked crashed to the Ground with a look of shocked on his face but smirked when he saw Mike had a small smile as he just stood there. Then Luke jumped back as they just stood there and watched each other then charged at each other clashing in the middle fighting for dominance with Luke slowly winning. The rest of the Cabin stopped what they were doing to watch the battle at bay since it looked incredibly intense however both boys were smiling, with complete and udder joy, then Mike Smirked and kneed into the butt of Luke's sword sending it up and throwing up Luke's balance and Mike moved in to attack again but Luke got serious look and kicked Mike in his chest sending Mike back and using the kick as a spring and flipping over, they then stared at each other as Mike took out his other sword while Luke just smiled.

"This… is gonna be fun." Said Luke who just stared at him and then jumped at mike but once again Mike simply dodged again but to Mike's surprise he attacked again by sending a sideswipe toward Mike, who used one sword to block his strike but then went to attack with his other sword but was surprised when Luke swept out his leg and Mike fell to the ground dropping both his swords then Luke took his arm and place it in an arm bar.

"You give." Asked Luke panting a little but was shocked when Mike just started laughing not a sick maniacal one but one filled with joy and amusement, although it still scared the rest of the cabin but put a smile on Luke's Face as he got up but Mike just lye there looking at the clouds and smiled.

"That was fun we'll have to do this more often but maybe next time you'll start going all out not about half strength." Mike said as he just looking at the sky. "But for right now I'm just going to lay here, the clouds look so nice today."

"That's fine I think we're done now anyway." Said Luke sending the rest of the Hermes Cabin away, but then Percy came over and sat with Mike.

"Mike, how did you do that." Percy asked

"Hmm… Do what?" asked Mike

"Dude, I talked with one of his brothers Luke is the strongest kids in the camp." Percy said

"Wow, really? I can see why." Mike said kind of uncaring

"Your and air head you know that." Percy said to mike as he sat up.

"Better then being a block head like you." Mike said Flicking Percy in the Head.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Percy asked

"Well in all honesty I don't know I didn't really know how I just trusted my instincts and attacked." Mike said questioning if that was really true. "Percy, our lives are never goanna be the same but for some reason I'm not scared, in fact I'm happy, happy I finally found a home a real home, and I'll protect it along with all my family." Mike said with a completely determined on his face.

"Your still the same though." Said Percy now looking at clouds with mike.

They sat there for a little while till Mike heard a little cute voice that was heading over to where they were right now.

"MIKE!" yelled fanny, as she ran over to where they were, and once she got in front of mike he flicked her in the forehead.

"What's up little one?" Mike asked

"I wanted to see you, I love it here its so nice

, Oh and well I met my dad today." She said looking a little sad at the last part.

'What happened?" Mike Asked

"Well he's kind of funny but he can be a huge jerk sometimes he even insulted you because you wacked him on the head." She said.

"Oh really and what'd you do?" Mike asked as he listened to her story pretty intently.

"What do you think, I did just what you would do, I kicked him in the balls and walked away." She yelled pretty triumphantly.

"Well that's not exactly what I would do but I'm still proud of you and you know what you deserve for that?" He asked her.

"No what?" she asked

"This." He said tickling her so much she started to cry.

"M…Mike ha-ha S…stop P…please hahahaha." She begged throughout her laughing bursts so he gave in and placed her on his lap as the siblings and Percy continued to watch the Camp, with fanny explaining how she found out in time she could have some power over plants and that she and Lewis saw the Pegasus' and meet this girl selina and she said she'd show them how to ride and how Lewis and spent most of the day in his cabin reading Greek mythology and how he wasn't much fun. Before they knew it, the sun was going down and it was time for dinner.

"Come on you two we better get some food before it's all gone." Mike said as he took the two to the dinning pavilion for dinner. When they walked in they was Mr. D sitting at his table drinking a, diet coke? When he noticed them he let out chuckle rise his can to Mike and smile and then look away.

"Hey Mike, why isn't he mad, I mean you did kinda punch him upside the head." Percy asked.

"Better not be, I took care of one of his children for about half her life, so I had my reasoning for it, and if he was then I'd just do it again." Mike said to a now dumbfounded Percy who just accepted his reasoning but then they ate and left for bed, although before they went Mike did take a bucket of water and hit the Stroll brothers for a little revenge, and might have threatened not to do it again, before he finally went off to bed.

_**So yea there you go Chapter#3 umm yea rate review give me a relationship questions i don't care, i'm a sad sad lonely college kid, XP.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR WILL I EVER!

_**Please Review My life is sooooooooooooooooooooooo boring, and I realllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy want to know what you think, I can't read your freaking minds damn it!**_

Chapter 4

"Luke! Go for the Flag I have to find Percy!" yelled Mike as he kicked an Ares cabin member in the chest.

"Alright just be careful." Said Luke as he ran past the other team of campers.

'Damn it Percy where'd you go you idiot!" yelled mike to himself as he was running past the other campers fighting during the 'game' of capture the flag. 'I swear, I thought I wouldn't have to worry with both Fanny and Lewis sitting it out but nook, blockhead had to go running in and get separated.' Thought Mike recalling the events that had accord before until he heard someone yelling.

"This is for embarrassing me!" He heard coming from the little pond under the ridge he was on.

"PERCY!" Mike yelled then Percy Jumped out of the way of the girl's first strike and rolling into the water; as Mike hopped down to help his friend.

"What's up block head need some help?" said Mike helping Percy up.

"Thanks Mike defiantly." Said Percy taking his hand getting up.

"So what you have a friend you still won't be good enough to beat me!" yelled the girl in front of them.

"Hmmm… who are you?" asked Mike Making the girl Mad.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF THE DAUGHTER OF ARES!"

She yelled as she charged in, but much to he demise Mike simply ducked and she missed.

"Oh yea I remember now Annabeth told me there was some girl In the Ares Cabin I should avoid because she was… what was the word… oh yea psycho! now what was her name, clare-something" mike said as he remembered what Annabeth told him. 'Hmm so that was that's you to bad your kind of cute too."

"It's Clarisse you stupid boy I'll kill you, you think your so strong for beating one monster it's time I put you in your place!" she yelled back.

'Hmm so that was that's you to bad your kind of cute too" said Mike Pushing her past her boiling points

"Mike can we not Piss off the girl trying to kill us." Said Percy worried for both Mike and his lives.

"Was I, Oh sorry." Said Mike rubbing his head, "Fine then lets do this."

Clarisse then charged in with her spear in hand and went right for Percy luckily he used his shield to block it. But then was kicked by her and shoot right to the ground. Then Mike went to attack taking one sword and striking straight which got blocked by her shield then went to attack with his other but when he did she had used her spear and broke the sword right in half.

"Dame it that was a rental." Mike said to himself as he jumped back before she could do anything else. Then Percy was next to his friend looking tired.

"Percy this is what we are going to do I'm going to attack first and I need you to flank her form the side ok." Mike said in a more telling action then asking. Then he charged right in and attacked her and to his appeasement she blocked with her shield and held there but saw his sword cracking. 'Shit, Percy hurry' he thought to himself. Then Percy charged her left side and used his shield to block her strike with her spear and used his sword to hit it's staff breaking the spear in half then kicked her in the stomach and she slammed into the rocks beside them knocking her out.

"Great job Percy." Mike said patting his friend on the back, then noticed Annabeth pop out of no where and some of the other campers gather around them, but that didn't matter to Mike right now went over to make sure Clarisse was ok.

"Hey, hey Clarisse, you ok." Mike said as he kneeled down next to her.

"I'm fine!" she said back basically biting his head off. As she took of her Hemet

"Ok, wow?" he said while looking at her.

"What!" she yelled.

"You are Pretty, ha-ha come on lets get you up." He said making the girl both angry and embarrassed at the same time, as she took his and hand and he helped her up.

"Shut up boy." She said about to walk away.

"Awe come on don't be like that, say how about we be friends." Mike said putting his hand out.

"Friends with a weakling like you yea right." She responded.

"Awe comes on what's the worst that could happen." He responded and she then reluctantly took his=hand and shook it. "Besides since I'm a weakling an I beat you then what dose that make you." Mike whispered to her which made her mad and she then hit him as hard as she could on the head and walked away mad. "Gods, I was just kidding!" Mike yelled at her.

"Hey Percy help me up will you." Mike said as his friend took his hand helping him up but when he stepped out of the water Percy instantly fell to his knees.

"Oh My I was afraid of this." Said Annabeth, "Percy Quick get back in the Water." She said. Once he did he immediately felt refreshed and full of strength.

"I hoped it was Zeus not him." She said as he looked over to see Chiron walking over. Then a bright light began to appear atop Percy's head.

"What, did she cut my hair off?" asked Percy as Sea green lights brighten and formed the shape of a Trident.

"And so it has bin determined." Said Chiron his voice beaming throughout the camp.

"My Father?" Percy asked surprised.

"Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Said Chiron, as Percy looked shocked at the news. But then Mike heard a rushing coming from the ridge as three hellhounds Jumped off the ridge and Jumped toward Percy, but before he could get close Mike jumped and pushed Percy to the side so they would miss but now the hellhounds were right about to hit him. 'It doesn't matter as long as I saved him that's good enough for me.' Was what Mike thought as we time slowed down and waited for him to get hit, but then someone started talking in his head, 'Not yea Mike, you are still needed use the blades formed from my flames' then Mike remembered the necklace from his mother and smiled as he pulled on it and there was an eruption of blue and white flames that knocked the two out hellhounds on there backs as Mike stood in the center the flames covering his arms and the new swords he was holding, they were a little longer then the ones he had before with wooden handles and blades that angled off them and they had two strings with bells coming off the handles. "Thank you mom" he said to himself but then looked toward the hellhounds.

"Burn by the Flames of the hearth, burn from the flames of My Mother HESTIA" Mike said yelling the last part surprising all the campers around him. Then bother hellhounds hesitated but then jumping and charging at Mike but then Mike raised the twin blades igniting them and charged in and sliced them in two and in a blaze of golden powder and flames. After they disappeared Mike stood then for a second and a Bright Flame engulfed him and then moved over his head and transformed into a symbol, the same one that has always bin on mike's necklace, the symbol for Hestia.

Then Mike saw that Luke had at one point walked over holding the other team's flag.

"Oh would you look at that looks like we won." Said Mike Pointing to the red flag in Luke's hands.

"And so they have, Winner of this Capture the flag is The Blue army of the Hermes, Athena and Apollo Cabins, enjoy your win, Percy Mike meet me at the big house later." Said Chiron starting to get over his shock from seeing not only Percy's calming but also Mike' as he walked away along with the red army looking defeated while the Blue was enjoying their victory lifting Luke Percy and Mike up cheering.

"Mike!" yelled two little kids as they ran to the said boy after being let down.

"Hey there you two." He replied ruffling the two's hair

"How'd you do that with the fire!" Asked Lewis

"Forget that Mike you were on fire are you hurt?" Asked Fanny

"And what about those two swords they were so cool." Asked Lewis

"Why would you jump in front of that monster you idiot." Fanny asked

"whoo whoo you two slow down one at a time, now I'll answer your questions in order. 1. Its one of the powers I got from my Mom. 2. I'm not hurt the fire I use wont hurt me, I can control it, producing it on the other hand isn't as easy. 3. Also a gift, right now they're in my necklace. And 4. Because I protect my friends so it wasn't really a 'are you serious' moment it was like a 'why aren't you moving yet' moment." Explained Mike.

"Wait so you knew who your mom was, did she tell you about your dad?" asked Fanny

"Well umm kind of." Mike said to her

"How'd you find out!"? She asked excited to find out but mike just tapped his nose.

"Sorry but I'll tell you later." Mike said making the two pout,

"Listen though I have to go to the big house so I'll take to you later." Mike said tapping there heads again.

"Alright bye mike." Said Lewis.

"Yea flick my dad for me ok." Said fanny.

"Alright." He said back, he then grabbed Percy and then took the blockhead, or now would it be ocean face whatever, to the big house.

"Ah Percy Mike I'm glad you two are here." Said Chiron taking the boys inside where they went into the study where Mr. Was sitting in a big old chair drinking a diet cokes.

"What's up wine dude."? Said Mike walking in.

"Wine Dude?" asked Mr. D staring blankly at Mike.

"Yup! And this is from fanny." Mike said Flicking Mr. in the forehead much to Chiron's amusement and Mr.'s displeasure.

"What are you even doing here hot head." Said Mr. D trying to mock Mike due to his new powers.

"Ha hot head! I like it." Basically yelled Percy laughing.

"**Shut up seaweed brain."** Said both Mike and Mr., but Mike could have sworn he heard another voice muttering it, laughing as they both now knew what bugged them more then each other, Percy.

"Anyway we have a problem you two you see, war is coming onto Olympus and I believe you two are the ones to stop it." Said Chiron looking at the two Percy looked Nervous but Mike looks like he already knew what to do.

"What do you mean."? Asked Percy.

"Well you see Zeus' Master bolt, from which all lightning and thunder is created, has bin stolen." Explained Mr. "and Zeus is placing the blame on you two, and Poseidon." Said Mr. D

"Why us, and Position?" asked Mike.

"Well the big three each control a domain Zeus the sky Poseidon the Sea and Hades the underworld. Now the Gods cannot interfere with each others powers however the children are another story, they can steal these gifts and give them to there parents, Now you and Percy were the two closest demi gods to Mt. Olympus, which resides on top of the empire state building, and he believes you stole it for Poseidon to give him the power to over through him." Explained Mr. D to Mike and Percy.

"So what can we do?" asked Percy

"Well first of all…" started Chiron

"Hold up Chiron" said Mike as he looked around the room for something. "So there you are Annabeth, I know your there so stop hiding." Said Mike looking right at the invisible girl.

"H—how did you know."? Asked Annabeth looking really surprised.

"Hmm, well there was that sent of lavender shampoo in the room and I doubt they have that for horses so yea, plus I saw you turn revisable after the games." Explained Mike as he smiled at the girl.

"Annabeth I'm going to ask you to leave till we're done here." Said Chiron to the girl.

"What! There's no way I'm not going to miss out on the first quest given in three years!" she said, Chiron was about to interject when mike intervened

"No Chiron its ok she's apart of it now." Mike explained

"Alright, I guess there's nothing I can do if you want her here, Percy, Mike one of you you must lead the quest and go visit the oracle and receive a prophecy." Said Chiron. Then the two boys looked at each other and then stared for a second.

"READY!' said Mike

"SET" Replied Percy

Mr. D, Chiron and Annabeth looked on to the two with curiosity to see what the two boys were going to do.

"ROCK PAPER SIZZORS SAYS SHOOT!" yelled the boys together as the three onlookers looked at the two dumbfounded. The two boys shot there hands down with Percy getting Paper while Mike choose scissors.

"Dang it, I don't want to lead!" cursed Mike.

"ARE YOU KIDDING."? Yelled Annabeth,

"What?" asked the two?

"YOUR GOING TO LEAVE A QUEST THAT COULD EFFECT ALL OF OLYMUPS TO A GAME OF ROCK PAPER SIZZORS!" she screeched at them.

"Do you think we should have gone with ini miny moe?" asked Mike to Percy but Percy just shrugged much to the girls displease.

"Just forget it just go." Said Annabeth as she just face palmed herself.

"Ok so where do I go?" asked Mike.

"Take the stairs to the left and go to the attic there you will meet the oracle." Said Mr. D as he read his wine magazine.

"Great thanks for the help D." said Mike as he left the room and started to head upstairs to the attic but stopped at the door for some reason he had a feeling like as soon as he opened it something was going to happen he didn't know if it would be bad or good, he just felt like something was going to change in his life. Mike gulped for a second and then turned the door nob and opened the do, in side was really odd there were random objects all around the room one of which mike picked up it was a claw, and labeled so he read it. "Ladon's claw, brought to by Luke Castellan, quest to retrieve a golden apple: failed." Mike said aloud. Then he placed it back down and continued to look around then he saw it. It was a skeleton dressed in an old hippie get up.

"Weird" Mike said as he walked over the hippie and then it started to Glow greenish blue, which freaked out Mike. "Ahhh I'm sorry for calling you weird scary hippie ghost lady." Mike Panicky said as the greenish blue light then entered the body and started to revive the body.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask." It said which freaked Mike out even more.

"Ummm…. Ok where can Percy and I find Zeus' Master bolt." Mike asked. After he asked the oracle Glowed green for a minute and started to speak.

_Five shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_The one birthed from flames will change a one friends fate_

_by finding his master's children before it's too late_

After the oracle finished it's green mist floated out of its body and disappeared from the room.

" Ok now lets see do I say creepy and run away before the ghost can kill me or do I just walk away, hmmm nah I'll leave the sassiness to Percy." Mike said to himself as walked away. As Mike walked down stairs he saw three things, Percy on the ground rubbing his head, Annabeth looking pissed and Chiron and Mr. D looking at his wine Magazine.

"Looks like you guys had more fun down here then I did." Mike said as he walked into the room.

"Yea right." Said Percy getting another hit from Annabeth,

"Now Persassy turn down your sassiness." Mike said to him getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

"You said you'd never repeat that." Percy Responded.

"Hmm, now did I promise, cause I think I didn't and you know I don't brake my promises." Mike responded

"Damn it." Said Percy.

"Now that you've returned lets talk about the prophecy, what did the Oracle say exactly." Said Chiron.

"Alright she said, Four shall go west to, to face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, The one birthed from flame will change a one friends fate, by finding his master's children before it's too late." Mike said to the people in the room.

"Hmm alright then, Mike you and Percy will chose two others to bring along with you on the quest." Chiron said.

"Hm… alright Annabeth you wanna come." Mike asked to which she quickly agreed "and I know we'll take Grover with us too."

"Hmm alright that sounds alright, I'll go find Grover." Said Percy as he left.

"And I'll start packing some stuff." Said Annabeth as she too left.

"Alright I'll meet you guys tomorrow morning at Thalia's tree." Mike said to them as the left. "Alright now that they're gone, Chiron Mr. D I know you want to ask me something," Mike said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, Mike how did you know who your mother was before you were calmed?" Chiron asked.

"And how are you even her child?" Asked Mr. D

"Well you see Mr. D when a God and a Mortal love each other very much..." Mike started

"Not that idiot." Said Mr. D

"Ha-ha, Ok fine well you'd have to get details from my mother, I still don't know that much about my dad." He started. "She came to see me the first night I was here, I was sitting by the hearth and she appeared before me, she asked me to sing her a song and I did it for her and after she told me she was her mother and told me about my power over the flame." Mike started as he looked at the fireplace and took some of the flame and made it grow and shrink. "She also showed me that necklace, that she left for me as a child, can turn into the blades I used today and then she also explained the situation on Olympus, and well I think that's really it." Mike Finished.

"Well ok great, I guess I should head to Olympus this is going to be one big headache." Said Mr. D as started to flash out in a purple light.

"Hey tell my mom hi, and flick Percy's and Lewis' Parents for me." Mike Said before he flashed out.

"Your pushing your luck you know that Mike." Said Chiron

"So they deserve it so I'll push my luck as far as it can go, but I'll see you later Chiron." Said mike leaving the big house and heading over to Thaila's tree.

Once he got there he sat under it and began talking to her.

"How's it going pine head," said Mike to her

"Fine besides the fact that animals us me as a bathroom and a house, but other then that I'm fine hot head." She replied.

"So I was given a quest to find your stupid fathers little toy lightning bolt." Mike said getting a laugh from her.

"Ha-ha you should give him something for him to play with, oh I know you should give him a little toy lightning bolt that makes a noise too." She said as they both started to laugh.

"Alright the first chance I get I'll do that" he said, "I'm going to take Annabeth with me, and Thalia I promise I will take care of her." Mike promised.

"Fine but if she gets hurt I'll drop all my acorns on your cute little smug face." She responded, and dropped three acorns on his head.

"Ow, fine fine how about the song I promised you since I'll be gone for a while."

_**In the morning when I wake**_

_**And the sun is coming through,**_

_**Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,**_

_**And you fill my head with you.**_

_**Shall I write it in a letter?**_

_**Shall I try to get it down?**_

_**Oh, you fill my head with pieces**_

_**Of a song I can't get out.**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**Ooh, ooh.**_

_**Can I take it to a morning**_

_**Where the fields are painted gold**_

_**And the trees are filled with memories**_

_**Of the feelings never told?**_

_**When the evening pulls the sun down,**_

_**And the day is almost through,**_

_**Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,**_

_**But my world is you.**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).**_

_**[whistling]**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**(Ah) ooh (aah), ooh (aah).**_

_**Can I be close to you?**_

_**Ooh, ooh.**_

_**"Ha-ha I liked it thanks Mike." Said Thalia to Mike**_

"Your Welcome oh Queen of the trees." Mike said mockingly

"And don't you forget it." She laughed at him.

"Oh course." Mike responded

"Mike please keep her safe." She asked keeping her eyes hidden.

Then Mike stood up and took a few steps away.

"Don't worry thaila I will." Mike said aloud.

"Thanks" she whispered

Then he started to walk away without noticing the person who was watching him from behind the trees.

_**So that's where I'm going to end it for now, so yea please rate and review and all that jazz.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The power of the hearth pt.1**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR WILL I EVER!

Guys I'm not sure if the story is good enough so please tell what you think and how you think I can make it better I want to know what you think and how it can improve.

Chapter 5

Mike Walked away from Thalia's tree without noticing a mysterious figure watching him.

"So you can talk to her tree as well, you truly are a powerful Demi-God you even destroyed two hellhounds with little to no effort, I just wonder how powerful you truly are." Said the figure as he started to walk away. "I can't wait to see just how powerful how you truly will become." He finished as he then disappeared on sight.

(Olympus throne room (before Capture the Flag))

Most Gods where sitting in there temples watching their children battle it out. Most loved the idea of the practice battle, there was Ares who loved the idea but was too preoccupied with flirting with a certain Love goddess on his lap. Others would simply see to know how their children were doing, while others just simply didn't care. However there was a certain goddess of the hearth that watched with great interest to see her son fight.

"I didn't think you would be this strong." She said to herself quietly as she smiled at her son fighting the children of areas.

Then she saw him run away from the battle to her confusion but then smiled again seeing where he was heading.

"Always one to save your friends aren't you Mike." She said to herself again. As he was fighting with Clarisse with Percy scared of the child of Ares hurting her Baby, but was relieved to she him take her down, well figuratively he came up with the plan while Percy was the one to take her down. But really brought warmth to her heart was seeing that after they had just bin fighting and arguing over who was better Mike had gone right over to make sure Clarisse wasn't hurt at all, even though instead she say her basically yell at Mike instead, but did notice the girl blush as she walked away, then she saw something she never expected. Over Percy's head he had a Light blue-ish green Trident.

"Damn it little brother don't you know how to keep it in your Pants!" she yelled to herself, "Well maybe I'm not one to talk."

After seeing the trident she suddenly heard booms of thunder and yells coming from all over Olympus. But then something even worst then that happened suddenly she saw within her flames two-hell hounds rushing toward them and then jumped at Percy but what she had wasn't a worry for Percy but for Mike as she saw him shove Percy out of the way so he'd be safe from the two hounds, and as they were going for Mike she saw him smile, not a look of fear or anger, but content.

"No Mike it's not your time yet." She basically yelled to herself she then though of her son and their minds linked for a second as she though to him, "not yet my son, you are still needed here, use the blades formed from my flame." When she opened her eyes she was full of happiness to she Mike Covered in flames holding the two swords she gave him, shouting out to her. So she did the only thing she could think of, her son had made her so proud that she decided to calm him right then a there, but once she had calmed him the once loud thunder booming Olympus was now silent, nothing was said until she heard about twelve voices yell. There yells were a collection of "what's, no ways and even one omgs." She then was so full of pride for her son she didn't even care when she heard twelve gods burst through the doors of the throne room and surround her and the hearth.

"Sister you had a child!" Zeus basically yelled to which she calmly replied with a yes.

"That was your child playing those songs the other day!" asked Apollo who was more disappointed that Mike wasn't his child.

"Yes he sang one for me too." She said to him.

"Who's his father I really want to know all the details!" basically screeched Aphrodite but Hestia didn't reply to that one.

"Instead of asking her a million questions I believe we should have our meeting to discuses other matters." Said Hera as she simply smiled to her sister.

"Now Poseidon You have broken your oath between me you and hades." Zeus said from his throne but couldn't continue because of a sudden shadow that appeared within the throne room.

"You rang?" Hades said as he entered the throne room.

"What are you doing here brother." Said Zeus as he glared

"What I can't come here and torcher my little brother, but forget that I haven't come to talk with you anyway I came to have a word with Hestia nothing more nothing less." Hades said as Hestia happy got out of the throne room with him.

"Now little brother what do you want." She asked sweetly

"I'd like to make a deal with you, well more like a deal with your son." He explained.

MIKE'S POV

Ok so this quest hadn't really started off on the best of terms, first off I had to convince Both Lewis and Fanny to stay at the camp while they tried to convince me to take me with them, it ended with me promising I'd come back and that everything will be alright, well I hope at least. Then Me, Percy, Annabeth and Grover got on a bus to go west but to our damn luck and her two sisters appeared on the bus and attacked the only reason we aren't fury food is because I used my power of flame to over head the buses engine and then have the driver tell everyone off and then sprint for the forest where we hoped we had lost them but then we found this little shop, where we were now, all Aunty M's gardening or something like that but that's not the point the point is that this cute little shop was medusa's freaking lair, you know that crazy lady with the snake hair that turned people to stone yea here, and now I had to leave Her to Percy because Mrs. Dodds and her stupid sister's barraged in and they weren't making it easy for us to get out of here, I currently held one at bay with my sword while I told Annabeth to go help Percy.

"Alright Scary bat lady, DOWN!" I yelled as I took my other sword and slashed at her back turning her into dust. "One down two to…. Ouch!" I yelled as another stupid bat clawed my back a bit and my, response might have bin too, well lets just say I burned off both of their wings and that did not help in my little situation much but it did make them pass out from the pain j, so I ran to get with back with Grover, who was now hiding behind his now stone uncle.

"Hey Grover how are the others doing." I said appearing behind Grover.

"Ahh Mike what about the Furies?!" asked Grover panicking.

"Ummmm… well one is taking a dirt nap and the others passed out." I started, "But how are the others."

"Well right now Percy and Annabeth are trying to beat medusa she's over there." Grover said pointing to the other side of the store.

"Alright come on I have a plan." I said as we got up and ran over to the other side of the green house and got behind the statues and waited for Percy and Annabeth as they ran from Medusa then as she was in front Grover and me pushed over the statues in front of us making them fall atop her.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover lets go we have to come up with a plan!." I yelled as they headed inside while snake face was indisposed.

"Alright Annie what do we do." I said looking to make sure medusa wasn't coming.

"Alright well her power's will only effect you if she looks you in the eye in the past she was killed when she looked at her own so if we can either have her see herself or behead her that will work.

"Alright then I have an idea, Annie will sunglasses work?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure maybe." She said.

"Good enough alright I'll distract her and I want you two to come and flank her alright." I said but they didn't meet my eyes and just nodded and as I got up to go Annabeth grabbed my sleeve still not looking me in the eyes.

"J-just be careful alright." She stamped out.

"Hmm, well I cant promise that." Was all I said as I just ran over to find the monster with them closeting in. 'Alright I hope this'll works' was all I though a I jumped into the open.

"HEY Snake-ends lets go!" I yelled

"SSSnake-endsssss!? How dare you demigod, prepare to become SSSSSTONE!" She hissed at me as she looked directly at me but unfortunately for me I might have forgotten the two other furies who jumped me but to there demise as soon as they got on me they made eye contact with hair and turned to stone, but to my luck they turned to stone on top of me, making me fall to the ground and having my glasses fall off and slide in front of me and she started to walk over.

"My luck sucks," I said to myself trying to get the two stone hags off me.

"Well demigod, are you really to become part of my collection." Medusa said as she slowly walked over.

"Sorry but he's too young for you." Annabeth said back as she and Percy ran behind her and cut her head clean off.

"And besides he made a promise to come back home safe." Percy said to me, as all I did was laugh.

"Well sorry but I promised to protect you two knuckleheads too." I said bluntly.

"Oh yea and who's idea was it to come in here." Percy shot back getting the two hags off me.

"Yours seaweed brain." Both me and Annabeth said back.

"Whatever lets just get out of here, alright." Said Grover coming over.

"Alright G-man but there's just something I wanna do first." Percy said picking up Medusa's head and taking it over to a random box she had on the counter and put her head in it and took the marker from the counter and started to write on it.

-(Insert address here)-

"Percy you can't do that to the gods." Basically screeched Grover.

"Yea, I say we add this." Said Mike, as he took out a lighting bolt plushy. "It's for Zeus, if he misses his lightning bolt so much he can use this one." He said as he wrote on the back of it 'love, T' putting it in the box with the head and then putting a drachma on the box and the box disappeared into the wind.

"You realize you just pissed off the most powerful beings in the world right." Said Annabeth.

"Yea we'll that one wasn't really from me." I said as I left the shop. "Now come on we need to head out of here."

"Alright you guys get some rest alright we have a lot more walking to do in the morning." I said as Percy Annabeth and Grover get into their sleeping bags while I sat by the fire keeping watch. For a while it was quite well before Percy started drooling and Grover started to snore, but then annabeth started to shiver and chatter her teeth so I did as I promised Thalia and took care of her by taking my sweater and placing it on her sleeping form as she stopped shivering from the warmth it was giving.

"Have you always bin taking care of everybody?" said a voice behind me, which made me immediately jump and draw my swords to see a hooded figure siting by the flams.

"I'm not going to harm you I just want to ask you something." The figure started "What are the lengths you'd go to protect everything?" the hooded figure asked poking at the fire making it grow. I didn't reply I simply let my swords return to the necklace form and think about it.

"I don't really have an answer for you, but I can tell you that no matter what if I think there's a chance to save my loved ones I will take it." I told it.

"Even if that means to die." The figure pointed out.

"Of Corse as long as my death means I could save someone or something important then I wouldn't even need to think about it." I told the figure. But this time it didn't reply it simply sat there in the silence, but then started to chuckle to it self.

"You really are just like him aren't you?" It said to me trough it's laughs.

" like who?" I asked completely confused.

"Your father, Mike, you and him could be twins you know you may have your mother's hair but you have his eyes and his personality." The figure said.

"W. what are you talking about, who are you." I stamped.

"Don't worry child all in good time but I will tell you this, your home may be the hearth but the winds will always defend a child of it's own." Said the figure as it then completely disappeared.

"W.. Wait a sec.." I started but to no success since the figure was already gone. "Well great now I'm even more confused then before we left, why can't people just tell me things." I said to myself and then decided I should get to sleep too.

Waking up is never fun, and when you have to hear 3 stupid teenagers yelling about some stupid talking dog it's even more unpleasant.

"Are you kidding this little Puddle is supposed to lead us somewhere." I heard Percy say to which Grover replied yes.

"But look at the thing it's so small what can it possible do." He said again but then annabeth hit him and they started to argue about the stupid damn dog, and well it kind of drove me over the edge.

"WOULD YOU THREE PLEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled at the three damn teenagers as I got up from the ground.

"Oh Mike your up great." Said Grover as he ran over to show me the dog.

"This little girl said that she was lost and if we return her, her owner will give us some money and with it we can buy some train tickets." Explained Grover.

"Really?! That's great let's go then I'll take her and you can handle them." I said taking the dog from Grover and then walking away as Grover went to deal with the two damn gods arguments. After giving the dog back we all got on a train that was heading to California and we could go confront Hades and find out if he really was the god who turned.

"So have you figured anything else out form the prophecy yet?" Asked Percy as he sat next to Grover on the train.

"I'm not sure yet I think that the god who has turned would be Hades but I'm not sure." Said Annabeth.

"Well the one birthed from flames I think will be me, but whose fate do I change and for that matter which friends will betray us." I said looking out the window thinking about it.

"Just thinking about it hurts my head can we just forget it for now." I said as I closed my eyes and thought about last night.

'Who was that and what dose my dad have to do with all of this, Mom what aren't you telling me.' I thought to myself as I started to drift off to dream land.

-MT. Olympus—

Zeus had noticed that there had bin a package that appeared on the footstep of his temple took it inside and opened it up and instantly yelled.

"WHAT MOCKERLY IS THIS!" he screamed "HOW DARE SOMEONE SEND THE KING OF OLYMPUS THE HEAD OF A BEAST!" as he was having his little freak out most of the others had entered his temple to see what he freaking out about and when they got there they noticed Him standing in silence holding a small Lighting bolt plushy and then just complete and udder shock.

"I think his rage broke." Said Apollo.

"Yea but why." Said Hermes as he went over and touched the plushy and it then made a lightning sound that echoed through the temple. But then was overshadowed by the laughter of thirteen Olympians.

_**Yea I know it isn't great but I'm busy so yea rate review and all that jazz.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The power of the hearth pt.1**

**Chapter 1**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR WILL I EVER!**

**Alright so sorry i haven't updated in awhile i've bin trying to pass college and do other things but i felt really bad and since it's spring brake i wrote this all for you guys, however few there are, but i love each and every one of you, sorry if it sucks.**

Chapter 6

-Mike's dream-

"Did you forget our promise?" a voice said.

"Huh… what promise?" I said.

"You said you free me." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"So you really have forgotten me haven't you?" the voice said again.

"Where can I find you, how can I help?" I asked.

"Please Mike find me soon, please don't forget about me." The voice said again.

"Please wait don't leave yet please tell me where you are." I asked.

"Please save me from this ice, I'm waiting for you." It said again then disappeared.

"WAIT PLEASE!?" I yelled.

=- Reality-

"Wait please!" I yelled walking myself up.

"For what?" asked annabeth shocked from Mike waking himself up.

"N-nothing, forget it, where are we?" I asked as he realized they were back on the train with Grover and Percy out cold.

"Um… somewhere in southern California and we should be at the stop in maybe an hour or two." Said annabeth as she went back to reading a book.

"Oh.. Umm I'll be back in a second I need to stretch my legs a little." I said as I got up and started to walk through the train until I got to the dinning car and sat at one of the booths.

"What was that dream all about?" "Who's waiting for me?" "and Where is she?" I asked not really looking for an answer.

"Demi-God dreams can be quite confusing can't there young men." Said an older woman as she sat down in the booth besides me.

"W-What do mean what's a demi-" I started before she interjected.

"Oh it's quite alright young man I know all about that world don't worry I wont hurt you either." She started. "Your looking quite famished has some cereal." She said as she waved her hand and a bowl of corn pops Cereal.

"W-wait, are you Katie's mom a-are you De-" I started as she interjected again.

"Young man names have power in our world so for now you may call me aunt D." she said to me and smiled.

And me being the blockhead I am just started at the fact that the goddess Demeter is sitting in front of me.

"Now little nephew why don't you tell me about this dream you had?" Said asked.

"U-um alright, well you see in the dream it was dark and cold and all I could hear was a voice nothing but that, she said things like free me from Ice and then forgetting a promise, but I don't remember making one in the first place." I explained.

"hmm.. free me from ice." She said thinking but then looked like she figured something out.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked.

"Maybe but I doubt you will understand fully." She said.

"Please if there's someone I made a promise to I need to see it through." I said my eyes full of flame.

"So determined just like her." She said "Alright, you see the goddess of snow Khione was said to have a daughter, however she was very powerful with snow and ice and lost control and was chased by people who wanted to hurt her and was on the run, but while she was running away a very powerful monster attacked her and she knew that she couldn't defeat it so she used her powers to seal herself and it inside a mountain, sadly we don't know where that is." I She said as she just looked down from my gaze at the end.

But then I just smiled and got up.

"Hey aunty, thank you for telling me, even though I don't remember this promise I have figured something else out, so thank you, can you give my love to my mother for me." He said as he started to leave.

"You really are an amazing person aren't you?" she said

"Well not really all I'm just me." I replied finally walking away back to the others.

-Hollywood-

"Alright so now what?" asked Percy.

"I don't know I've bin told to go to hell but I've never actually gone myself, I hope it's nice." I said laughing a bit.

"Well the underworld is actually nice, well one part is." Said

Annabeth

"Alright you three stop messing around we're here." Said Grover as he took us into this entryway hidden underneath the Hollywood sign.

"Well this place needs some windows." I said taking one look at this dark entrance to the underworld.

"Yea it makes seem like it's a bad place doesn't it." Said Percy as we both chucked while Annabeth was just glaring at us.

"Will you two just shut up and come on." She said and we took the boat of the dead all the way to the end where we found one rather big problem.

"Alright so now what?" asked Percy.

"Grover your part goat you talk to it." I said

"No way I'd rather not get eaten." He responded

"Come on Grover just try to see if you can get it to move." Annabeth said.

"Fine." He responded looking rather mad but at the same time terrified as he walked over to the three headed dog blocking our path.

"He's so dead isn't he?" asked Percy.

"Don't know do goats and dogs even get along?" I asked.

"You guys are showing so much confidence in you friend you know that." Said annabeth as she slapped us upside the head, then we heard a huge bark that seemed to shake the whole underworld.

"Grover get out of there." I yelled, but I didn't really need to tell him that cause by the time I stopped yelling he was already behind us.

"Ok sooo plan b?" I asked

"Yea let-" Percy started

"PLAN B! THERE WAS A PLAN B AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Grover basically screamed.

"Umm.. Well yea." I said

"Why didn't you tell me." He said

"Cause I knew you wouldn't like it." I responded and started to walk to the dog.

"What do you mean, it's not like your just going to wing it right?" he said but I didn't respond instead I just turned and smiled.

"Mayyyyyyyyybe." I said and lit my hand ablaze and then willed the flame into a ball.

"You really think that'll work?!" annabeth basically screamed.

"I don't know I'm winging it remember." I responded and faced Cerberus. "Here boy, here boy want the ball do ya, do ya." I said in a playful tone and the dog responded with just as much enthusiasm and was jumping all over the place.

"Alright boy ready, fetch!" yelled and threw the ball as hard as I could into back toward the entrance of the cave,

"Alright lets go see hades!" I basically yelled at them and we sprinted into the underworld." "Wow never though I'd go run to see the devil in person."

As we entered the underworld you could see each section from the beautiful field of Elysium to the fields of punishment and even the entrance to tartarus. But what stood in the center of the underworld was the dark castle of its ruler Hades, and boy was it intimidating the door itself had to be at lest two stories high and had the biggest welcome mat you'll ever see.

"Ok so gets the right the doorbell on the creepy door in the underworld?" asked Percy, but nun of us answered and instead just started blankly at him and we all just pointed at him.

"W..Wait you want me to do it." He said panicking a bit.

"Maybe.." I said.

"Fine." He said pushing the button and then imagine what the door bell to the underworld castle is, now take that and throw it out the window cause the bell sounded like freakin wind chimes!

"Well that was anti-climactic." Said Grover.

"Well wait till the devil opens the door." Said annabeth.

Then we heard noises on the other side of the door of locks unlocking and the door started to open and the inside of the door was standing…...a girl wearing a flower dress.

"Ok now that was anti-climatic." I said

"Why hello there, who might you be." The woman asked.

"Umm.,, we are demigods from camp half-blood and we are here to talk with Lord hades." Said Anna-Beth looking really confident.

"Oh so you're here to see him well come on it to my home, I'm Persephone welcome." She said with a beaming smile.

"Wow you are.." I started but was interrupted by Grover.

"Beautiful." He interrupted but had looks of hearts in his eyes.

"Why thank you young satyr." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Then lead us into a living room with a large fair place and big leather chair right in the middle and then Persephone walked up the chair and whispered to the man in the chair and a man stood up.

"AH…. Well if it isn't it me newly found family members." Said the Man as he turned around and instead of a big red guy with horns we have a rather pale man with a goatee and long black hair.

"This place is just one big disappointment isn't it." I said

"Little bit." Percy replied

"You two hurt me dearly now, why are you here." Hades said looking toward more me then any of the others.

"Well Lord Hades.." Annabeth started before I interrupted

"Zues Bolt was stolen and we think it was you so." I interrupted just staring at him to answer but instead he just laughed.

"hahaha As much as I like seeing the big cry baby freak out, I did not steal his bolt, in fact I've bin trying to figure that out, I believe the one to blame is Ares." He said in a serious tone.

" why do you believe that?" asked Grover.

"Well if there was a war among us who would gain the most." Said Annabeth.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Percy

"Yes, now I'm going to ask you to go and stop him, to everyone's disbelieve I do actually enjoy when things go bad." Said Hades.

"Well great, so how do we get out of here" said Percy

"Hmm.. Now that isn't really my problem, however I may be able help if Mike you hear a little proposition I have fir you." He said walking over to me.

'Hmmm…. Alright I'll hear you out but you have to send them to the surface first alright." I said and before anyone could argue Hades smiled and waved his hand and the three disappeared into a cloud of darkness while I walked over to one of the chairs at the table and sat down.

"Now what is this proposition you have for me Uncle." I said

"Alright well you see I had a chat with my sister, your mother, and I'd like to ask a favor of you, I wish for you to find my children." He said and to which I did a double take.

" children." I said.

"Why is it so hard to freaking hard to believe." Hades basically yelled.

"Umm well you're umm the god of death and no offence but you're kind of creepy." I said rather bluntly

"What ever anyway you see I had two children many years ago, before me Zeus and Poseidon made our agreement, you see during WWII it wasn't a great time to be one of my kids so I took them and placed them in a special place called the lotus casino in Vegas there time doesn't move so they would be safe." He explained.

"Ok so you already know where they are why do you need me?" I asked rather confused.

"Well you see about two years ago they were taken out without my knowledge and I'm unable to tell where they are, so what I need from you is I need you to find them and protect them." He finished looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Hmm.. Alright so that's the story, Hades I want to ask you something first." I said

"Alright." He responded.

"Why are you looking for you children, from all I've heard you are an evil man who doesn't care for anyone, so why these two." I asked.

"Hmmm…. Alright well you see there is a great prophecy about a child of the eldest gods and I believe it means a child of myself, Zeus or Poseidon and I want them to be able to be ready for what ever challenge they will need to over come on the way there." He said in a very serious voice.

"Alright, now what's the real reason." I said looking blankly at him.

"W..What do you mean I simply want to give them power." He said hesitating.

"Really that's all not to maybe just see these kids of yours, listen you might seem evil in all your stories but as of right now all I do see is a man wanting his kids nothing more nothing less, and if you wont tell me the real reason then I might as well leave you here uncle." I explained and then got out of my chair and started to leave but then he laughed.

"HA-hahaha so much like your mother." He started "She was always the only one who would even talk with me the only one who could see through my lies, you are right nephew I do miss my children, however I did not lie, I just gave you a half truth filled story." He said looking my way.

"See now was that so hard." I said giving him a smile.

"Incredibly, so will you help." He said bluntly

"Fair enough, and I do wish to help you however…" I started with a sad look.

"However?" he questioned looking at the sad look I had.

"However on our way here I, I had a vision of a girl trapped in ice, and she ask me to free her saying I promised, but I can't remember doing that, and I want to help you I truly do but I have t find her first I promised I would." I said turning away from him, and I didn't see him smirking at me.

"YOU DARE DEFIY ME, YOU THINK THIS PROMISE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN A REQUEST FROM A GOD, YOU FOLLISH DEMI-GOD!" he roared at my bad with a booming voice and the room must have dropped at least twenty degrees by him simply talking, but I wasn't bothered because he struck a nerve and I snapped, and I let lose my flames and they covered my body in a burning frenzy of blue and white flames.

"SHUT UP SKULL HEAD! I WILL ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES AND I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE DOWN IF I CAN HELP IT SO YES I REFUSE YOU AND I'LL REFUSE ANY OTHER GOD EVEN MY OWN MOTHER TO PROTECT SAVE A FRIEND." I yelled back and covered the rooms with my flames but after I was done yelling I was expecting to be killed for yelling out but instead he laughed and clapped.

"ha-ha-ha, you really are the best choice for this." He said in between his laughs. "Alright kid I'll help you search your memories for this girl if you accepted the duties of being a protector of my children." He said, and all I could do was smile.

"Hmmm… tempting but before I accept I need some conditions." I said

"Hmm lets hear them." He responded.

"First I need you to keep your word and help me remember this girl so I can find here be fore I start on your children. Seconded if camp-half blood is ever in need of assistance I am aloud to go and protect it with my life. And Third I want you and my mother to get together once and while to have tea or coffee or something, also make this place more homier for my mom and your wife. Deal?" I said with an arrogant smirk.

"Well I don't know if your mother will agree with me but fine I'll try, I accept your terms. You my dear nephew are now a protector of the children of hades." He said shaking my hand.

"After you are done with this quest and you gain the bolt back I will collect you from camp half-blood and we can fully discuss our deal in full." He said but before I could respond he pushed me though a portal of darkness and I appeared on the shore of San Francisco right in front of Percy Annabeth and Grover.

"Um…. 'Sup" I said before they tackled me.


End file.
